


Kill 'Em or Wing 'Em

by keerawa



Category: Justified
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Military, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Yuletide 2013, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not PTSD if he's still serving in a war zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill 'Em or Wing 'Em

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kansas42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kansas42/gifts).



Tim had seen too much, maybe done too much, that last tour in Afghanistan. He'd left while there was some chance of him functioning as a human being.

He wasn't cut out for life as a civilian, but the Marshals took him in. Lexington was kinetic enough for him to keep his shit together. Sure, he still had the nightmares, a permanent limp dick that he couldn't quite blame on the booze, and a moral compass calibrated in Helmand Province, but Tim was doing just fine.

'Cause when Raylan walked in, he sucked up all the crazy in the room.


End file.
